Their Fated Meeting
by wintaer
Summary: Kurita probably called it their fated meeting, but Hiruma wasn't the type who believed in crap like that. A short drabble about Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi's first meeting. Rating due only to Hiruma's potty mouth.


_**Disclaimer: **Despite how much I wished they did, these characters do not belong to me_

Their Fated Meeting

How he hadn't heard the fucking fatty climbing up the ladder that one day all those years ago was still beyond him. After all, he was the fucking porker who made the ground tremble whenever he walked and couldn't do any physical activity without huffing and puffing like there was no fucking tomorrow. And yet, he had somehow managed to not hear him climb up the fucking ladder and onto the roof of one of their middle school buildings that many years ago. It had been the first time in a long time that Hiruma had jumped in surprise, much less be so startled as to nearly drop his pen and papers. At least his fucking gum hadn't popped in his face…

It could all be blamed on American Football really. After all, Kurita wouldn't have climbed all the way up there had he not seen one of the fucking formation papers fall down from the fucking roof. Hiruma himself, wouldn't have been so fucking surprised if it wasn't for the fact that he was so engrossed in researching different formations and drawing them down so that he wouldn't lose three thousand fucking dollars on the red team at the army base. And of course, he wouldn't have started gambling at the army base if it weren't for the fact that he had been caught trespassing there due to him being so entranced by that first game of American Football he had ever watched.

Although he supposed that it wouldn't have all come about if it weren't for the fucking fatty. After all, that idiot loved American Football so much that he wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Climbing up to the roof to find him, chasing him after school (to this day, Hiruma still hadn't been able to figure out how the fucking porker had been able to keep up with him even though he had been on a bike), bombarding him with questions even as they reached the business hotel where he had been staying at (he had tried using money to shut him up, but rather unfortunately, it had seemed that short of directly stuffing the fucking bills into Kurita's mouth, there was no way to make him stop talking), and following him to the army base despite the fact that Hiruma had told him not to fucking follow him. He had even tried to worm his way through the hole after him, but had gotten stuck, as Hiruma could have told him had he wanted to save the idiot some trouble.

He had been expecting the fucking porker to be gone by the time the game ended and another couple of thousand dollars tucked away neatly into his briefcase, but instead, he was still outside the fence, except this time he had company. Oh, he definitely knew what had gone through Kurita's head when the fucking old man had started to fix the wire fence. It was easy to see that he was thinking about the possibility of getting to play American Football with Hiruma, but surprisingly (what was it about the fucking fatty that kept on surprising him), he had tried to stop Musashi. He had compared his small corner of the grounds to Hiruma's hole in the fence, talking about how treasured the two places were to each of them, about how sad they would be if either of the places was taken away from them. Even from behind the ambulance, it hadn't been hard to tell that the fucking porker was close to tears at the thought of Hiruma being cut off from the army base that he so valued.

The fucking old man hadn't paid much attention to fatty's story as he quickly and quietly fixed the fence. After all, a job had to be done, money had to be earned, and Kurita and Hiruma were just two nobodies to the part-time carpenter from the class next door to Kurita's. Behaving just like Hiruma had predicted, he had finished the fencing job without hesitation, leaving no trace of the hole behind, then stood up and brushed off his pants while telling the porker that his story had nothing to do with him.

What Hiruma hadn't expected though, was for him to turn back towards the newly fixed fence and make a hole in it with a single, powerful kick. He hadn't expected him to calmly walk away as if nothing had happened, hadn't expected him to state that he had finished his job, and definitely hadn't fucking expected his parting comment of not knowing about any new holes, even as the rattling of the fence died down behind him.

And that was when Hiruma knew the three of them would form a great team.

Of course, he had quickly reassessed that opinion when the fucking fatty managed to get himself stuck in the hole again, all in the short time it took for him to walk from behind the ambulance to the fence.

* * *

_**A/N:** My first Eyeshield 21 fanfiction. Got the inspiration for it when I was rereading the manga and came upon the flashback chapters. Tell me what you guys think!_


End file.
